In a high-volume distribution and fulfillment center, containers and/or totes handling methods and systems play an important part in overall efficiency of the distribution center. Conventionally, tote handling may include interaction with a mobile system, such as, a tote robot, which may pick-up empty totes from a conveyor and may place replenished totes onto the conveyor. However, it is important and challenging to present a tote in the right location, orientation, and/or position each time for the tote robot to pick-up the tote.
Applicant has identified several technical challenges associated with tote handling and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.